


Пневма

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Darkfic, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей начинает видеть сны, в которых Бен жив.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Пневма

**Author's Note:**

> Я бы хотела написать фиксит, чудесное спасение, все живы и счастливы, все такое... но для моей душонки, любящей тлен, уныние и дарк, непонятный финал с то ли смертью, то ли не смертью Бена - как нельзя лучше, и да, теперь это мой к а н о н.
> 
> **A Place To Bury Strangers - Never Coming Back**

В первый раз ей приснился Бен в ее первую и последнюю ночь на Татуине.

Рей стояла на краю огромного обрыва. Серая, безжизненная равнина простиралась вокруг нее, и огромная трещина в земле, каньон, чье дно скрывалось в тумане глубоко внизу, делила ее пополам. Небеса были низкими, свет — слабым, облака клубились над головой Рей, подгоняемые ветром, которого она не чувствовала. Ни день, ни ночь — беззвездные сумерки. На противоположной стороне Рей заметила медленно движущуюся черную точку. Рей сразу поняла, что это Бен — он шел к ней откуда-то издалека, и первым ее порывом было броситься ему навстречу, но каньон был слишком глубоким и широким, чтобы она смогла перепрыгнуть его, даже используя Силу.

И Рей осталась на месте, дожидаясь Бена, надеясь, что она сможет хотя бы увидеть его.

Когда она проснулась, то ее щеки были мокрыми от слез, а где-то в груди неприятно ломило.

Следующей остановкой после Татуина был Явин-4, там, где были развалины школы Люка. Рей не думала, что сможет найти там что-то, но ее тянуло к этому месту. Ей хотелось знать, как оно выглядело до того, как было разрушено, хотелось почувствовать его.

На развалины храма никто не покусился: они мирно зарастали лесом. Природа скрыла следы пожарищ, лианы заплели остатки каменных стен. Рей бродила там почти весь день, прислушиваясь к своим чувствам, дотрагиваясь до сохранившихся предметов, а вечером вернулась в маленькую деревню по соседству. Явин-4 был необжитой планетой. Поселения тут были редкими и маленькими, затерянными среди джунглей, и Рей повезло, что одно из них располагалось рядом. Местные почти не говорили на общегале, но Рей сумела объясниться, и ей разрешили переночевать в пустующей хижине на краю деревни.

Она расположилась там на ночь: разожгла огонь в очаге в центре, смела с плетеной подстилки сор и расстелила свой спальный мешок. Рей чувствовала странное умиротворение, несмотря на то, что, наверное, должна была чувствовать грусть — ведь когда-то здесь все и началось. Здесь погибло дело жизни Люка Скайуокера, и начал свой путь Кайло Рен. Казалось, будто она приняла успокоительное, вдохнула что-то с местным воздухом, что уняло все сомнения. Рей заснула, глядя на пламя в очаге.

А во сне она снова увидела Бена. Теперь он уже был ближе — Рей могла различить его фигуру, но он все еще был слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Отчего-то ей стало от этого горько. Она хотела увидеть его лицо. Хотела дотронуться до него, хотя бы здесь.

Рей огляделась: в обе стороны ровную линию горизонта не нарушало ничего. Но здесь должен был быть мост. Обязан был быть. Наконец, Рей показалось, что она разглядела что-то вдали, и она двинулась в ту сторону. Путь был долгим, и иногда Рей оборачивалась, чтобы проверить, идет ли еще Бен, заметил ли, что она тоже сдвинулась с места. Бен тоже шел. Кажется, он понял, куда она идет.

Утром Рей проснулась разбитой, будто в самом деле прошла ночью несколько десятков километров. Все тело ломило, голова была тяжелой, и несколько часов Рей провела, просто лежа и кутаясь в спальник, следя, как пыль танцует в лучах утреннего солнца. Биби обеспокоенно пищал, не понимая, почему она не встает. Набравшись сил, Рей выбралась из хижины и побрела к центру деревни, кутаясь в тонкую накидку. Ее слегка знобило, несмотря на то, что утренняя прохлада уже давно ушла. Возможно, она заболела. Наверное, стоит отдохнуть пару дней. Биби-8 следовал за ней, периодически повторяя запрос: «Все точно в порядке? Нужна помощь?»

— Нет, Биби-8. Все хорошо, — тихо ответила Рей. — Просто устала.

Местные жители были достаточно добры, чтобы поделиться с ней едой. Рей пыталась дать им денег, но они не принимали кредиты — зачем они им здесь, в глуши. Тогда Рей добрела до корабля, отыскала там несколько запасных частей для системы фильтрации жидкостей, и принесла в обмен их. Фильтры были нужны везде, а она не хотела быть обязанной.

Ела она медленно, потому что ничего не лезло в горло — ни экзотические фрукты, сладкие и сочные, ни местный душистый, горячий чай с травами. Завтракая, Рей заметила одну из местных. Они все были небольшого роста, самые высокие едва доставали Рей до плеча, а эта преклонного возраста женщина была чуть выше метра. Ее волосы на голове были седыми, плоское лицо с широким ртом изрезано морщинами, а длинные кожистые отростки на лице, унизанные бусинами, истончились. Рей наблюдала за ней, а женщина наблюдала за Рей в ответ. Наконец, она подошла ближе, но не слишком близко, будто опасалась или, может быть, выражала таким образом подобие почтения, и что-то сказала.

— Я не понимаю, — ответила Рей.

Женщина покачала головой и дернула проходящего мимо молодого парня за рукав. Она указала на Рей и повторила фразу.

— Что она говорит? — спросила Рей.

— Она говорит, что за тобой следует мертвый, — ответил парень.

Он говорил с акцентом, и его отростки, более длинные, чем у женщины, шевелились. Рей удивленно приподняла брови.

— Она чувствует Силу? — спросила она.

Женщина добавила что-то.

— Она говорит, что у тебя его пневма, поэтому он не отстанет, — перевел парень. — Это Тарна, она… как это… ведьма. Она может видеть.

— Значит, за мной действительно следует мертвец? — уточнила Рей.

— Я не знаю, — ответил парень. — Я-то видеть не могу.

Рей продолжила завтракать, размышляя над словами старухи и наблюдая за ней. Она методично выметала землю у своей хижины, изредка к ней заходили гости. Кто-то оставлял подарки у дверей. Была ли она одаренной? Действительно ли за Рей следовал мертвец?

Это был Бен?

Рей покачала головой и заставила себя залпом допить чай. Может это правда, а может и нет — есть ли разница. Бен мертв, она жива. У нее есть дело.

Рей вновь вернулась в развалины храма, чтобы помедитировать там, но она часто отвлекалась, ее мысли сковывала дремота, и вместо правильной медитации Рей едва-едва не провалилась в сон. Она пыталась понять, права ли та женщина, вдруг дух Бена действительно следует за ней и пытается ей что-то сказать, но у нее ничего не получилось. И Рей вернулась на корабль, достала ящик с книгами и начала искать, что такое пневма.

Удивительно, но значение этого слова она нашла не в старых книгах, а в расширенном галактическом словаре.

Пневмой некоторые народы называли жизненную силу. Не Силу, не душу — другое, то, что заставляло тело жить и двигаться, удерживало в нем дух и связывало его с Силой и этим миром, миром живых.

По крайней мере, это имело какой-то смысл. Убрав книги на место, Рей вернулась в хижину, к ожидающему там Биби-8, размышляя над прочитанным. Ведь, по-сути, так оно и было. Бен отдал ей свою жизнь. Привязал ее к этому миру. Неудивительно, что часть его осталась с Рей.

Рей это даже обрадовало немного. Эта радость была печальной, но знать, что с тобой осталось хоть что-то от человека, который ушел навсегда, немного легче, чем понимать, что не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний, которые поблекнут со временем, и слухов, которые исказят истину до неузнаваемости.

Рей легла рано. Заходящее солнце еще золотило небо, а она уже спала, а Биби-8, как сторож, нес вахту, изредка замеряя частоту ее пульса.

Во сне Рей стояла у моста. Он не выглядел прочным: выцветшие доски, тонкие веревочные перила. И Рей решила немного подождать. Бен был уже совсем близко. Она могла рассмотреть его и весь сон только этим и занималась: смотрела, как он идет к ней. Она могла бы пойти вперед сама, но что-то останавливало ее. Рей боялась становиться на мост. Казалось, что он может рухнуть от любого движения: доски сломаются, веревки лопнут… Она же джедай, она должна бороться со страхом, а не поддаваться ему. Но Рей решила выждать. Может быть, они с Беном что-нибудь придумают. Другой способ перебраться, или подстраховать друг друга. Ведь, чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее было в Рей желание к нему прикоснуться.

Сегодня Рей чувствовала себя еще хуже, чем вчера. Она вышла из хижины только к обеду, когда солнце поднялось в зенит и разогнало большинство обитателей деревни по домам или в тень. Рей медленно брела по пустой улочке сквозь жаркое влажное марево, и мир качался перед ее глазами в такт шагам. Чувствуя необходимость перевести дух, Рей присела на низкую скамью возле одной из хижин. Пульс глухо стучал у нее в висках, перед глазами поплыли темные круги, и свет померк.

Рей пришла в себя от того, что кто-то обтирал ее лицо влажной тряпкой. Рядом возмущенно пищал Биби-8, требуя, чтобы местные связались с По Дэмероном или Финном, но никто здесь не понимал бинарного. Открыв глаза, Рей увидела низкий потолок хижины, а сев, поняла, что она в хижине Тарны. Сама Тарна сидела рядом, а около нее стоял, глядя в пол, тот парень — невольный переводчик.

Тарна заговорила.

— Дух следует за тобой, — перевел парень и вздохнул.

Биби-8 издал возмущенный писк, означавший:

«Ей нужен осмотр, а не разговоры про духов!»

Старуха добавила еще что-то.

— Тебе нужно прогнать его, — перевел парень.

— Нет, — сказала Рей. Словами сами сорвались с ее языка. — Почему? Я не буду.

Если… Если это действительно Бен, какое право она имеет прогонять его? Это она должна была быть на той стороне каньона, не он!

— Ему не место в мире живых, — перевел парень. — Он выест тебя, а потом примется за остальных.

— Нет, — твердо сказала Рей. — Ничего подобного.

Тарна указала рукой на дверь бросила что-то коротко и недружелюбно.

— Говорит, чтобы ты уходила, — сказал парень.

— Я поняла, — ответила Рей.

Она встала с кровати, покачнувшись, подняла свои вещи с пола и позвала:

— Идем, Биби-8.

Повернувшись к Тарне, Рей добавила:

— Мы скоро улетим.

Тарна не ответила. Переводчик проводил Рей до выхода и остался стоять у хижины. А Рей побрела в свою хижинку на отшибе. Она хотела спать, собиралась лечь и проспать столько, сколько сможет. А завтра улететь отсюда. Найти информацию про пневму, про связь, которая образовалась между ними двумя. Ведь, раз Бен там, раз Рей видит его, возможно, он мертв не до конца? Возможно, ему просто нужно указать путь в Силу, помочь, вдруг он просто потерялся где-то на полпути?.. С этими мыслями Рей опустилась на свою лежанку и свернулась в комочек под спальником. Биби-8 стоял в углу, наблюдая за ней и снова и снова замерял частоту ее пульса и дыхания, издавая тревожные звуки. Пульс был слабым и редким, не как у спящего, а как у тяжело больного.

Бен стоял на той стороне моста. Рей догадалась, что он ждет, пока она подойдет и она крикнула:

— Прости, Бен, я не могу!

Туман в каньоне будто сгустился. Ветер усилился, и теперь мост поскрипывал, раскачиваясь.

— Бен. — Рей глубоко вздохнула и протянула руку вперед открытой ладонью. — Идем сюда. Я подстрахую тебя, если мост обрушится, я клянусь!

Бен взглянул на нее не с недоверием, но с грустной усмешкой, как бы говорившей «Неужели?». Но он сделал первый шаг и медленно пошел вперед, осторожно проверяя каждую доску, перед тем, как наступить на нее и держась за перила. Рей ждала его, продолжая тянуть к нему руку. Все ее нервы были напряжены. Если мост оборвется, если Бен упадет вниз, она никогда больше не увидит его. Никогда.

И Рей ждала, глядя, как медленно приближается Бен. Когда он пересек середину моста, Рей ощутила толику облегчения: половина пройдена, осталось немного. Гораздо меньше, чем он прошел к ней по этой равнине в одиночестве. А теперь он был не один. Рей вытащит его отсюда, чего бы ей это не стоило.

Подул ветер, и Рей почувствовала это кожей. Он завыл где-то внизу в каньоне, мост вздрогнул под его ударом, и веревки заскрипели, с трудом выдерживая натяжение. Бен замер, глядя на Рей. Она смотрела на него тоже и уловила в его лице какую-то безнадежность. Он не верил, что дойдет. Он уже был готов упасть.

Но она не была к этому готова. И когда веревки треснули под очередным порывом ветра, волокна начали рваться с короткими хлопками, Рей ждала этого, потому что так всегда случается: в самый последний момент происходит какая-то неприятность. Рей дернула Бена на себя, сжав ладонь в кулак, подхватывая его с помощью Силы. Однажды она уже упустила его руку. Больше этого не случится.

Оборванный мост повис, кончики веревок терялись где-то в тумане, и теперь он напоминал лестницу, ведущую вниз, а не на ту сторону. Бен с размаху врезался в Рей, и Рей оступилась, едва не упав, но удержалась на ногах. Это Бен удержал ее, осторожно ухватив за талию — Рей была рада почувствовать его прикосновение.

Они застыли, тяжело дыша. Свистел ветер, шевеля их одежду и волосы, а Бен и Рей стояли, вцепившись в друг друга, будто ждали, что кто-то сейчас растащит их в разные стороны, ветер разнесет их, как опавшие листья, туда, где они никогда не смогут найтись.

Но этого не произошло. Ветер стих.

Рей нерешительно подняла взгляд на Бена. Неужели у них получилось? Вот он, Бен, прямо перед ней, она чувствует тепло его тела, смотрит ему в глаза.

— Бен… — она осеклась, не зная, что еще сказать.

Она чувствовала радость, и волнение, и недоверие — ей казалось, что что-то еще не сделано, она про что-то забыла, — и смущение, потому что в прошлый раз, когда они оказались так близко, она поцеловала его, и теперь это виделось ей не самым разумным поступком.

— Я… Я рада тебя видеть, — наконец сказала Рей.

Бен улыбнулся ей и вдруг заключил ее в крепкие объятия.

— Я тоже, — сказал он.

Рей открыла рот, еще не зная, что хочет сказать, но зная, что ей нужно сказать слишком много, слишком много уложить в короткую фразу: как она рада, как ей жаль, что Бен был неправ, жертвуя собой, что они должны… Бен оборвал ее раздумья, наклонившись к ней и поцеловав ее. Его теплое присутствие, нежное прикосновение пальцев к щеке будто разом отключило все беспокойство. Рей расслабилась в его руках, отвечая на поцелуй. Она словно наконец нашла то, чего ей так давно не хватало. То, что она искала и не могла найти, потому что оно ускользало из-под самых кончиков пальцев.

Бен отстранился от нее на несколько секунд, и Рей успела выговорить:

— Бен, мне так жаль, что…

Но он поцеловал ее снова, и Рей прижалась к нему крепче, не желая отпускать его ни на секунду. Бен вернулся, значит все будет хорошо.

Они некоторое время они просто стояли, обнявшись, на краю обрыва.

— Рей.

Рей подняла голову глядя на него.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Бен, и Рей проснулась.

Она резко села, откидывая край спальника и оглядываясь.

— Бен? — спросила Рей. — Бен!

Нет, это не мог быть сон! Она чувствовала его! Чувствовала его тепло, его прикосновения, они были реальны! Это не мог быть сон!

Она огляделась: ни единого признака, что в хижине был еще кто-то, кроме нее. Рей была тут одна, не считая мелких насекомых и зверьков, нашедших тут свой дом. Это был просто сон. Она так скучала по Бену, что ей приснилось, будто он вернулся.

Рей уткнулась лбом в колени, рвано и часто дыша. В глазах защипало. Как так может быть? Почему она видит эти сны, ведь от них только хуже! Она уже ничем не может помочь Бену.

«Мне нужна твоя помощь».

Рей шмыгнула носом и подняла голову. Может быть, все не так плохо. Возможно, Бен подает ей знак оттуда, где бы он ни находился, а она просто не понимает. Нужно узнать больше. Еще раз просмотреть записи Люка, книги с Ач-То. Должно быть что-то, что объяснит эти сны, что-то, кроме ее тоски и чувства вины.

Быстро пища, в хижину вкатился Биби-8 и остановился возле Рей, отчаянно сигналя.

— Что случилось? — переспросила Рей. — Помедленнее, Биби, я не понимаю. Что произошло вокруг?

Биби-8 возмущенно пиликнул, зовя ее с собой, и покатился наружу. Рей встала с лежанки и пошла за ним, на ходу разминаясь. Она больше не чувствовала себя уставшей до полусмерти, и это казалось ей хорошим знаком.

Хижина, которую она занимала, стояла чуть в стороне от основного поселения. Рядом было еще несколько остовов заброшенных и развалившихся домов, но в остальном тут были лишь трава и джунгли, постепенно отвоевывашие эту расчищенную площадку обратно.

Были.

Теперь, куда бы Рей ни бросила взгляд, все было серым и высохшим. Трава стала сухой и ломкой, потеряв цвет, лианы съежились и потемнели, с деревьев облетела листва. Рей сделала несколько шагов вперед, и из-под ее подошв взвились вверх облачка серого тлена. Ровные дорожки были там, где прокатился Биби-8. Огромный серый круг безжизненной, теперь похожей на прах земли раскинулся вокруг хижины, едва-едва не доходя до края поселения.

«Слава Р’иийе, он не дошел туда», — подумалось Рей. Эта мысль была быстрее, чем какие-то логические доводы, чем само понимание случившегося. Слава богине, это больше не затронуло никого.

Биби-8 подал сигнал, остановившись чуть поодаль. Рей подошла к нему, прикрывая рот и нос от пыли, вздымавшейся в воздух с каждым ее шагом. Биби-8 нашел трупик какого-то местного зверька. Должно быть, он промышлял ночью в зарослях, а теперь высохший, будто из него вытянули все соки, лежал среди серой и ломкой травы.

— Ох, Биби, — выдавила Рей.

В ярком солнечном свете увиденное казалось еще более нереальным, чем ее сновидения. Полные жизни джунгли вокруг — и мертвая земля под ногами.

— Нам нужно уходить, — сказала Рей, наконец. — Улетаем сейчас же, Биби-8.

Биби-8 издал сигнал, означавший согласие. Рей вернулась в хижину, быстро собрала вещи и направилась к кораблю. Биби-8 не отставал.

Их путь проходил через поселение, и теперь оно выглядело странно опустевшим. На улицах не было никого, но Рей чувствовала чужие взгляды, замечала краем глаза, как закрываются двери и опускаются ставенки, когда она проходит мимо. Все, кто был тут, ожидали, пока Рей уйдет. И Рей не собиралась заставлять их ждать.

Они с Биби готовили корабль к отлету, когда на площадку неподалеку проковыляла Тарна. Она остановилась, глядя на корабль и опираясь на клюку. Переводчика с ней не было, но поймав ее взгляд, Рей поняла ее без слов.

— Нет, — сказала Рей тихо, но отчетливо. — Нет, это ни при чем. Бен тут ни при чем. С этим я разберусь потом.

Биби-8 издал удивленный сигнал, спрашивая, с кем она разговаривает.

— Ни с кем, — ответила Рей. — Взлетаем, Биби, ты готов?

***

— Есть мир мертвых, а есть мир живых. В мире мертвых существуют отражения живых, но они там как тени. А мертвецы — тени здесь.

Маленький сморщенный старик, принадлежащий к тому же виду, что и Тарна с Явина, держал лавку древностей на Тарисе. В тесной комнате пылились экземпляры книг, статуэтки, украшения, картины и мебель. Книги были ценнее всего — для них было сделано специальное хранилище, откуда они выносились лишь изредка. Потенциальным покупателям или любопытным вместо книг демонстрировались голограммы, но для Рей Митрондри сделал исключение. Для нее же зачитал чужой непонятный текст на общегале.

— То есть, мир мертвых ничем не отличается от нашего? — перебила его Рей.

Митрондри взглянул на ее мрачно и ответил:

— Да. Почти ничем. Тени мертвых там живы, живые — тени, а те, кто ни к мертвым, ни к живым не относится, там вовсе не существуют.

Он опустил глаза к книге и продолжил неспешным речитативом:

— То место, где расколота ткань мира, отмечено особым образом. Там же мертвый может вернуться обратно, или же забрать себе то, что ему потребно…

— Каким образом отмечено? — снова перебила его Рей. — Как его найти?

Митрондри глянул на нее ещё мрачнее.

— Приходи завтра, — сказал он. — Сегодня уже поздно.

С этими словами он закрыл книгу и осторожно убрал ее в прозрачный футляр.

— Что? — возмутилась Рей.

— Солнце уже садится, — пояснил Митрондри. — О таких вещах не беседуют после наступления темноты.

Больше Рей от него ничего не добилась и направилась домой — условно домой, разумеется. Путь ей предстоял долгий.

Теперь Рей не рисковала и останавливалась подальше от жилья. Она не знала, что произошло на Явине, почему и кто высосал всю жизненную силу из всего в округе.

Нет. Она знала почему. И догадывалась, кто. Но думать об этом не хотела. Если она поймет, что делать дальше, то сможет избежать подобного. Если поймет, как вернуть Бена обратно, то ничего такого больше не случится. А пока Рей как могла оберегала окружающих от незавидной участи.

Она остановилась в старом доме на краю цивилизованной зоны возле огромного некрополя, справедливо решив, что мертвым она уже не навредит. Биби-8 ждал ее там. Стоило Рей войти, он издал приветственный сигнал.

— И я рада тебя видеть, — устало ответила Рей.

В центре комнаты горели свечи — несколько штук на металлическом поддоне. В последнее время Рей полюбила такой теплый живой свет гораздо больше, чем свет обычных светильников. Он будто успокаивал ее, отгонял все плохое.

Укладываясь спать, Рей предупредила Биби-8, чтобы он тут же разбудил ее, если что-то будет не так. Сама же с некоторой дрожью смежила веки, готовясь вновь увидеть серую и безжизненную равнину.

Но она открыла глаза во все той же комнате. Часть свечей потухла. Биби-8 не было на месте, несмотря на ее приказ. А Бен сидел на дальнем краю кровати и смотрел на Рей. Он выглядел усталым. Должно быть это требовало каких-то сил — держаться за жизнь, не давать себе уйти.

Рей села, одним движением подвинулась к нему и схватила Бена за руки — теплые. Он живой. Он здесь.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — первым делом спросила Рей.

— Устал, — ответил Бен. — Но рядом с тобой мне легче.

Рей стала на колени и обняла его за плечи, не желая отпускать.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — сказала она. — Я вытащу тебя.

— Тогда тебе лучше поспешить, — Бен вздохнул.

Он сомкнул свои руки кольцом у нее на талии, лбом уперевшись Рей в плечо, а она гладила его по волосам. Бен притянул ее к себе, и Рей не заметила как оказалась у него на коленях. Она осторожно поцеловала его, боясь сделать что-нибудь лишнее, чтобы не доставить Бену ещё больше неприятностей.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал ей Бен. — Пока я с тобой, все в порядке.

— Где мне найти тебя? — спросила Рей.

Бен поцеловал ее — нежно, почти невесомо и ответил:

— Там, где потеряла.

Сейчас они никуда не торопились. Время словно застыло, за окнами теперь была вечная ночь, а единственным источником света — еле тлеющие свечи. Рей покрывала поцелуями лицо и шею Бена, не в силах увериться, что он настоящий. Тепло его рук на ее бедрах, дыхание на ее щеке, щетина, царапающая кожу - Рей впитывала эти ощущения жадно, чувствуя, как ей нужно еще и еще, будто это она была подделкой, неумершей. Почему-то именно мелочь — отросшая щетина — убедила Рей, что все это происходит на самом деле. Что это не ее сны или фантазии, что Бен действительно ждет, пока она найдет его.

Она не может сдаться.

Бен растянулся на кровати, и теперь Рей сидела на нем, чувствуя потребность продлить, углубить их контакт. Кажется, Бен не был против. Но прежде чем Рей успела сделать что-то, в ее уши ворвался высокий, режущий писк, от которого она вздрогнула… и открыла глаза.

Свечи догорели, и лишь свет лун, попадающий внутрь через узкие окна, освещал комнату. Биби-8 встревоженно катался туда и сюда возле нее.

— Ты… Что случилось? — растерянно спросила Рей. — Зачем ты так пищал, я чуть не оглохла.

Биби издал возмущенный звук:

«Я будил тебя. Ты не включалась».

Рей провела пальцем по губам. Они слегка саднили.

— Мне надо встретиться кое с кем, — сказала она. — Прямо сейчас.

Плевать, что сейчас ночь. Рей вытрясет информацию из старика, даже если для этого ей придется поступиться некоторыми принципами.

Она должна была вернуться на место смерти Бена. Вернуться на Экзегол.

***

Биби-8 явно не одобрял идею Рей отправиться на Экзегол одной, не предупредив никого. Он заявил об этом по меньшей мере тысячу раз. Рей понимала его, но она слишком спешила. Она чувствовала, как Бен ускользает от нее, всем своим нутром, тем, что теперь соединяло ее с Силой — его пневмой.

Теперь она быстрее уставала, и больше спала, а ведь ей нужно еще было добраться до Экзегола через опасную туманность. Если бы не присутствие Биби-8 рядом, Рей не знала, как бы она справилась. Но, когда корабль приземлился на Экзеголе, им пришлось расстаться. Несмотря на то, что Рей спешила, она все-таки беспокоилась о собственной безопасности.

Немного.

— Послушай, Биби, — Рей опустилась на одно колено перед дроидом и положила ладонь ему на корпус. Она уже была готова к выходу, и Биби-8 собирался с ней. — Туда, куда я иду, тебе нельзя. Ты должен ждать в корабле. Если я… — она прервалась, собираясь с мыслями. — Если я не вернусь через двое суток, активируй автопилот и возвращайся на базу. Сообщи Финну и По где я.

«Почему нельзя было сказать им сразу?» — просигналил Биби.

— Просто выполняй, — сказала Рей. — Со мной ты пойти не сможешь, но хотя бы скажешь им, где меня искать.

Биби затрясся и запищал, выражая свое возмущение.

— Извини, — ответила Рей. — Просто пожелай мне удачи.

Утреннее небо Экзегола было пронзительно синим и чистым, в то время, как его поверхность была изрыта многочисленными воронками, покрыта искореженными обломками. Часть храма была обрушена, подъемник не работал, но Рей была уверена, что сможет спуститься вниз. О подъёме она почему-то не думала. И с запоздалым огорчением вспомнила, что забыла предупредить Биби, что делать, если вдруг к кораблю придет _не она_.

Путь вниз был долгим и выматывающим, особенно в состоянии Рей. Достигнув нижнего уровня, Рей присела на камень и отдыхала там некоторое время. Но не слишком долго. Ей нужно было торопиться. Освещавшее Экзегол светило было уже высоко, его лучи падали точно отвесно вниз через прорехи в потолке.

Поднявшись, Рей пошла к трону Императора.

Там не было ничего. Место, которое она считала местом гибели Бена, никак не изменилось. Присыпанные пылью и обломками каменные плиты, покрыты трещинами, обрушенные куски свода. Никаких следов.

Рей огляделась, чувствуя, как поднимается в ней отчаяние, лишая способности мыслить трезво. Как же так! Должно же быть что-то! Она крутанулась вокруг себя, и ее взгляд упал в расщелину, в которую Палпатин отбросил Бена. Вот оно. Рей думала, что Бен выбрался оттуда, но, возможно, _он сам_ не выбирался.

Нужно было спуститься ниже.

Подойдя к провалу, Рей заглянула вниз в туманную тьму. Достав свой меч, она включила его и опустилась на колени, держа его на вытянутой руке перед собой. По стенам провала протянулись тени, но туман будто наоборот сгустился, серебрясь, отражая свет меча. Помрачнев, Рей выключила меч и повесила его на пояс. Нет, он ей не помощник — придется спускаться вслепую.

Она начала спуск осторожно, проверяя ногами каждую опору, ведь неизвестно, сколько ей было лететь вниз. Но постепенно Рей захватило волнение и она заспешила. Мелкие камешки сыпались вниз из-под ее ног, глухо стуча, и Рей пыталась по этим звукам определить, далеко ли ещё до дна. Подошвы ботинок скользили на камнях, и приходилось замирать, нащупывая опору, вцепляясь пальцами в холодную, влажную скалу. Туман окружал ее — Рей будто спускалась по серому коридору, ничего не видя дальше пары метров.

Дно вынырнули неожиданно: широкая площадка, на которую Рей опустилась, продолжилась дальше и дальше. Рей ступала осторожно, ожидая подвоха, внезапного обрыва, но очень скоро из тумана выступила противоположная стена.

Там Рей и увидела это.

Будто что-то чёрное и вязкое с размаху плеснули на камни, и оно растеклось, сохраняя, однако, какое-то подобие формы. Оно влажно поблескивало, и из-за этого казалось, что странная субстанция шевелится. Рей медленно приблизилась. Теперь она видела, что в глубине черного месива что-то есть. Напоминающее провал, затянутый этими тугими и липкими черными нитями. Там что-то было.

— Бен, — тихо сказала Рей.

Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться и протянула руку вперёд. Она чувствовала Бена где-то рядом, совсем рядом с ней, но не могла понять, что ей делать дальше. Как поступить.

— Бен!

Черная субстанция дрогнула. Не ушами, но самим сердцем Рей услышала стон, далёкий и вымученный. Стон человека, который держится уже долго и готов отпустить.

— Бен! — вскрикнула Рей.

Она бросилась к провалу, помедлила немного, глядя на вязкую черноту перед собой, а потом задержала дыхание и сунула туда руку с растопыренный пятерней.

Оно ощущалось, будто Рей погрузила ладонь в густую жидкость. Она сопротивлялась движению, приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы протолкнуть руку внутрь. Рей пришло в голову странное сравнение: будто она протискивалась обратно в какую-то искаженную версию материнской утробы.

«Бен!» — мысленно позвала Рей. «Я здесь. Я пришла».

Она шарила вслепую в этой черноте, и вдруг ее пальцы коснулись чего-то. Рей замерла. Она продвинулась ещё ближе, протянула руку ещё дальше и ухватила то, до чего дотронулась. Чужую ладонь, крупную, больше, чем ее. Человек по ту сторону вздрогнул и схватил ее за руку в ответ.

Рей перевела дыхание, сжала ладонь крепче и потянула ее на себя.

Чего она совсем не ожидала, так это ответного сильного рывка, едва не впечатавшего ее в расщелину. Свободной рукой Рей упёрлась в склизкие, затянутые черной жижей камни, а сама продолжала тянуть Бена за руку назад. Подошвы ее ботинок поползли вперёд, и Рей упёрлась ногами в камень, налегая со всех сил. Медленно из жижи показалось сначала ее предплечье, а потом ее кисть крепко сжимающая чужую ладонь, измазанные черной субстанцией. Ещё несколько десятков сантиметров — и Рей вытащила Бена почти по локоть Черная жижа натянулась, как пленка, облепляя очертания тела, и Рей знала точно, даже не видя толком, что это Бен. Но новый рывок швырнул ее вперёд, будто ответ на все ее действия. Бен снова стал утопать там, и Рей ощутила его страх, почувствовала панику. Упираясь всем чем можно, она тащила Бена обратно, мысленно умоляя его: ну же, помоги мне, пожалуйста.

Новый рывок почти вволок ее саму в расщелину. Колени шлепнули по вязкой стене перед ней, и Рей издала крик ярости и отчаяния. Она не могла позволить Бену пропасть там. Не могла.

С трудом удерживая равновесие, Рей отпустила стену, за которую держалась свободной рукой, и погрузила ее в жижу тоже. Она почувствовала Бена — дотронулась до его груди, обняла за плечо и рванула на себя со всех сил. Если она не сможет это сделать, то просто останется здесь.

В глазах у нее потемнело, и Рей вдруг почувствовала, что падает. Ощущение невесомости заставило желудок подпрыгнуть к горлу, в руках и ногах поселилась слабость. Кажется Рей отключилась на несколько секунд.

В сознание ее вернул удар о камень. Рей лежала на спине, залитая черной жижей с ног до головы, а на ней, придавив ее к земле, лежал Бен. Рей едва могла дышать, но стоило ей пошевелиться, Бен приподнялся и тяжело скатился с нее на пол.

Их дыхание звучало шумно и сипло. Рей лежала на спине, глядя вверх. Туман развеялся, и теперь она могла видеть путь вверх, который прошла до этого: намного меньше, чем ей казалось, пока она двигалась вслепую. Приподнявшись на локте, Рей посмотрела на Бена, лежащего рядом. Он тяжело дышал, прикрыв глаза рукой. Его одежда была насквозь мокрой, его била дрожь, но он был жив, он был рядом!

— Бен? — хрипло спросила Рей.

Стало тихо — и она, и Бен задержали дыхание. А потом Бен спросил:

— А кто спрашивает?

Рей рассмеялась нервно и устало и привалилась к нему, чувствуя, что теперь все будет хорошо. Они вместе. Они выбрались.

Немного погодя, отдохнув, они выбрались наверх. Небо Экзегола затянули тучи, и теперь оно было низким и серым, но Рей не обращала на это внимания. Столько нужно было сделать! Она шла к кораблю, не отпуская руки Бена, и говорила: рассказывала обо всем подряд, перескакивая с пятого на десятое, и никак не могла остановиться. Бен слушал ее, изредка вставляя комментарии, и, когда Рей ловила его взгляд, она видела, что он улыбается. Улыбается ей.

Когда они вернулись на корабль, Рей первым делом позвала Биби-8:

— Биби, я вернулась. Прогревай двигатели, мы летим домой.

Но ответа на было. Забеспокоившись, Рей обошла весь свой небольшой корабль, но не обнаружила и следа дроида. На камнях вокруг корабля тоже никаких следов не было. Рей включила маячок на корабле, надеясь, что если Биби-8 потерялся, то он услышит сигнал и вернётся.

Но он не вернулся. Пропал, будто его не было.

Дожидаясь его, они привели себя в порядок. Рей переоделась, отыскала кое-какую одежду для отмывшегося от жижи Бена. А потом Рей вернулась в рубку, покусывая губы. Биби-8 не объявлялся. Не посылал сигнал. Он мог попасть под обломок, свалиться в расщелину, разбиться…

— Мы можем поискать его, — предложил Бен.

Рей покачала головой.

— Мы не сможем найти его вдвоем. Мы вернёмся сюда с компанией. Позже.

В конце концов дроид не умрет от жажды или голода. Все что ему нужно — зарядить аккумуляторы, и он будет как новенький. Он может подождать. А Бен нет.

Рей посмотрела на Бена и улыбнулась, немного нервно, но уверенно.

— Сначала, разберемся с тобой.

Бен сел в кресло второго пилота и протянул ей руку. Рей приняла ее, свободной рукой запуская двигатель и перещелкивая тумблеры. Она не собиралась больше отпускать Бена. Никогда.

Спустя некоторое время, корабль взлетел в серое, мрачное небо Экзегола, оставив позади себя опустевшую планету.

**Author's Note:**

> "Далеко ли ещё до дна?" - думала Аш, глядя на фик [в процессе написания]. "Да, далеко, можно писать дальше" XD  
> Вообще кто-то по Персефоне с Аидом прется, а я по Орфею с Эвридикой, наверное поэтому финал девятки расстроил не так сильно, как мог бы))) в хэды попал, сучька


End file.
